Entrecruzados
by Uuntulis
Summary: Dos ideas exclusivas invadieron su cabeza, una detrás de las otra. Él, el poderoso Gai estaba en el cuerpo de Neji Hyuga. Y la segunda, Él tenía el Byakugan.
1. I Prioridad

¡Hola! He venido con una nueva historia, que es un poco diferente a las otras que tengo, ya que es una colección de drabbles sobre una situación bastante peculiar y cómica que se me ha ocurrido y que quería compartir aqui. Espero que la disfruten y sus comentarios son bienvenidos para poder seguir subiendola.

Esta completamente basada en mi equipo favorito, y como una situación puede cambiar todo en lo absoluto o hasta que algunas cosas sucedan sin prevenirlo.

* * *

**Entrecruzados**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Capítulo 1: Prioridad.**

* * *

Él no se había percatado del eminente desastre que se encontraba enfrente suyo. Sus pensamientos sencillos y determinados era su motor de día con día.

—¡Arriba sin demora! ¡Un calentamiento en la mañana, 300 sentadillas!

El cabello desplazándose en su rostro no originó ninguna inquietud, no era demasiado analítico con cosas tan banales y cotidianas, no cuando tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales velar como encontrar a su eterno enemigo y enfrentarlo, verse súper, guiar a sus pupilos en el camino del bien y explotar su llama de la juventud.

Cosas sencillas pero vitales para sus principios.

Los mechones castaños en su frente despertaron un único pensamiento; debía ir a la peluquería, su cabello había crecido sin darse cuenta. La tez pálida de sus palmas en el piso realizando algunas lagartijas, serie de 500, pasó desapercibido por completo.

En el baño, en la ducha, en ningún momento su entorno le dio una sola pista.

Se hizo la luz realmente cuando su reflejo fue devuelto en el espejo al salir de la ducha. Unos largos minutos transcurrieron mientras visualizaba aquella imagen en el cristal y flexionada sus brazos a la par para comprobar aquello que tal vez sus ojos confundían.

Cabello castaño, sedoso y largo acariciando su espalda desnuda, una peculiar marca en la frente, piel nívea, facciones con una gracia envidiable, nariz refinada, labios delgados. No fue hasta que llegó a sus ojos que notó realmente el problema.

Orbes malvas.

—¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Evaluó con seriedad su imagen, la parte posterior cubierta con una toalla, aún al bañarse jamás notó la gran diferencia. Dos ideas exclusivas invadieron su cabeza, una detrás de las otra.

Él, el poderoso Gai estaba en el cuerpo de Neji Hyuuga.

Era evidente, asentía con la cabeza orgulloso de la deducción rápida y acertada. La segunda idea y más relevante de todas provocó una sonrisa divertida y cómplice en el rostro que siempre parecía permanecer en tono neutro y que desató una sonora carcajada.

Él tenía el Byakugan.

Cerró ligeramente los orbes para concentrarse, encontrar aquella habilidad en su interior y poder expulsarla. Sus párpados se abrieron decididos y las venas aparecieron en la comisura de sus ojos.

—¡Byakugan!

Retrocedió conmocionado, tropezando con la silla del escritorio del cuarto y cayendo sobre su trasero. El alcance de visión lo había dejado anonadado, su distancia creció a voluntad y encontró a miembros del clan Hyuuga, observando sus líneas del chakra, su alcance llegó más lejos.

Carcajadas explosivas iluminaban su gesto lunático. Levantó el brazo al aire. Toda su vida se había preguntado que sería tener un poder ocular, la idea no le quitaba el sueño pero la simple curiosidad solía picar bastante fuerte.

Espléndido.

Si tan solo el ninja se hubiera detenido a ordenar sus prioridades hubiera notado que sus carcajadas llegaban a toda la mansión o que debería pensar por qué pasó y como solucionar aquella crisis o tal vez y solo tal vez su alumno estaba teniendo la peor pesadilla de su vida.


	2. II Pesadilla

**Capítulo II. Pesadilla**

.

..

...

Sus orbes se abrieron con lentitud, sin apuro ya que su cuerpo mismo estaba programado para madrugar.

Sus movimientos automáticos de incorporarse y salir de la cama fueron seguros, caminó hacia el baño aún un poco confuso por aquel sueño lleno de ojos avellana.

Estaba por hacer sus necesidades cuando algo en su interior, una pequeña alerta, la insistencia en lavar el rostro primero, modificando levemente su rutina de aseo. El agua grabó su rostro y sus ojos por fin se fijaron en la imagen en el espejo.

_Uno, dos, tres segundos_.

Su corazón dio un brinco doloroso, con miedo y asco.

Suficientes para que diera media vuelta y adentrará de nuevo a la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Era un sueño, solo un maldito sueño. O mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

Se removió con frustración en la cama, intentando conciliar inútilmente el sueño. Esperó hasta que experimentó aquella neblina que inducía al mundo de morfeo. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo.

La siguiente escena, similar a la de momentos antes se repitió, como si de un robot se tratara.

Cejas pobladas, espantoso corte de tazón, facciones horribles. Tragó saliva aceptando a regañadientes aquella situación.

Neji Hyuga, el prodigio, estaba en el cuerpo de su sensei.

Respiró profundamente, intentando mantener una completa calma. Todo esto se arregía.

Primero buscaría a su infame sensei, que por supuesto estaba en su cuerpo. Segundo resolverían esto antes que su cabeza analizará por completo la situación. Su mente, ya sea por el cuerpo y la poca seriedad que almacena en gran medida, se negaba a procesar toda la idea.

Un solo pensamiento llenaba todo.

Necesitaba su cuerpo ya.

Sin demorarse en un segundo más abrió sin reparar el armario para elegir algo para salir de ahí.

_Uno, dos, tres_ .

El determinado Hyuga regresó sobre sus pasos, acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos. Fue el peor error ya que una imagen llenó su cabeza.

Mallas verdes, muchísimas mallas verdes.

Esto no podría ser más que una maldita pesadilla. El miedo comenzó a originarse en su cuerpo y cuando se abrió para abrir nuevamente elm closet se le cayó el alma a sus pies, sus manos sudaron y su rostro adquirió una mueca de completo desagrado.

La tela entre sus manos era porosa.

Tiró cada uno de los trajes al suelo, huyendo de la simple idea de hacer semejante estupidez.

Neji Hyuga podría morir pero jamás, jamás ¡se pondría mallas y menos verdes!

O eso es lo que el pensaba.


	3. III Mallas

**III. Mallas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respiró profundamente observando a un punto inexistente en la pared meditando sin pensar realmente en algo en especifico, se mantenía sentado en la gran cama verde, para variar, de su sensei que ahora resultaba que era él mismo. Suspiró ligeramente con gran pesar y frustración alcanzando su interior, provócandole arcadas acompañados de retortijones.

Miró un sitio en la pared unos segundos.

Su cabeza era un caos completo, sin retorno a la paz aun cuando había intentado detener los latidos desenfrenados y borrar la mueca permanente en su rostro, que alguna vez fue tersa y aperlada. Suspiró nuevamente, otra vez y uno aún mas pesado.

Tragó saliva aunque su boca se encontraba reseca y sus labios agrietados, pero verdaderamente no eran sus labios. No, nada de "eso" era suyo y una gran arcada casi le hace devolver la gran cantidad de agua que había ingerido para pasar el mal rato, y más cuando sus necesidades fisiológicas lo obligaron, forzaron, sin detenerse a acudir al baño. Justo en ese momento lo comprendió.

Entendió por completo por que Kakashi-sensei solía burlarse de un "pequeño" problema con el físico perfecto de Guy.

Sacudió fuertemente su rostro con repulsión para desechar, eliminar y bloquear aquellas perturbadoras imágenes. Con todo el valor que puso juntar se puso de pie y caminó sin detenerse a razonar ni un segundo. Pierna izquierda, pierna derecha, torso, brazos. Sin respirar salió por la puerta sin retorno.

No se miraría a ningún maldito espejo, sabia cual era su apariencia a la perfección en sus propios pensamientos en cada momento que veía a su Sensei y compañero con esa vestimenta. Ridículo, patético y absurdo.

Pero nadie sospecharía de esa forma, pasaría inadvertido mientras lograba encontrar la solución a esa jodida situación. Realmente su único consuelo era el hecho de que no era su trasero el que se marcaba sin dejar nada a la imaginación con aquel estúpido traje.


	4. IV Anormal

**IV. Anormal**

* * *

Todas las miradas se encontraban fijas en él, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos al transitar por las calles de la aldea con gran orgullo y elegancia cual pavo real presumiendo su plumaje inmejorable. Con una sonrisa tan segura de si misma y bastante común en él mismo, amplia, enseñando todos los dientes.

Entró al campo de entrenamiento encontrando con la mirada a sus dos compañeros, que fijaron su mirada en él causando dos reacciones completamente contrarias. Lee sonriendo como si sus mejillas fueran a romperse son gran aceptación. Tenten, con la boca por completo abierta sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo ante semejante imagen.

Neji Hyuuga con mallas verdes adheridas a su cuerpo, una sonrisa radiante y una pose realmente ridícula.

—¡Oh Neji por fin has dejado que la llama de la juventud recorra tu cuerpo! Tienes un aspecto inmejorable.—La pequeña bestia lo observó de diferentes ángulos, con gran aceptación.

Tenten dio un gran paso en falso con una mueca en el rostro difícil de contener. Jamás, nunca, ni en un millón de años, bajo ninguna circunstancia, antes muerto que hacer eso y tan absurdo e imposible que verlo ahora le costaba asimilarlo, pensó ver al correcto y orgulloso genio con esa ridícula vestimenta. Es más, pensaba que cuando Gai les entregó su juego a ambos, él lo había tirado una vez pisado su hogar. Tragó saliva consternada.

—Neji — lo llamó tartamudeando su nombre y ganando la atención del castaño.— ¿Te encuentras bien?

El portador del Byakugan estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando una presencia irrumpió en el campo de entrenamiento y la abrumadora tensión cayó en los hombros de todos. Gai-sensei hizo acto de presencia y observó anonadado, estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos detectaban, como si fuese una maldita broma, con cierta burla y asco propio. Al paso de los segundos comprendió finalmente lo que su cabeza se negaba a procesar y sin decir palabra alguna mas que poner una cara de pocos amigos y un odio infinito que alcanzó a todos los presentes, avanzó a grandes y rápidos pasos hacia el genio Hyuuga tirando con gran violencia de su brazo y alejándose ambos del campo de entrenamiento.

—Gai-sensei ha pasado olímpicamente de mi saludo-habló con gran pesar Lee— que anormal comportamiento de su parte.

Tenten lo observó con la ceja levantada ¿de verdad él consideraba la ausencia del saludo había sido lo único raro? ¡Por Dios, Neji Hyuuga con mallas era cosa de otro maldito mundo!


	5. V Pedazo de bestia

**V. Pedazo de bestia**

* * *

Soltó el brazo ajeno sintiendo su mano entumida, pensando en que necesitaba sujetar con fuerza otra parte del cuerpo ajeno. Aunque de alguna forma era el suyo y eso le hacía contenerse. No dañaría su propio cuerpo.

_"Mira pedazo de bestia, imbecil e inconsciente, jamás , nunca, vuelvas hacerlo o yo…." _

Detuvo su pensar y respiro tan profundamente como jamás lo había hecho. Su rostro estaba contraído por furia en su máxima expresión mientras intentaba calmarse. No podía faltarle al respeto a su sensei, aunque este hubiera hecho algo aberrante.

— Gai-sensei, hasta que no sepamos como resolver esto, deberíamos comportarnos como se espera que cada uno sea…—Hablo tan tranquilo hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Pero Neji, yo se que siempre te has reprimido y solamente estoy actuando como siempre has querido ser.

Una vena en su sien se contrajo y apretó la mandíbula mientras repetía sus anteriores palabras con gran intensidad para que el pedazo de idiota de su sensei entendiera.

Él no estaba siendo el mismo, pero bajo estas circunstancias el que estuviera fuera de si era entendible. Aunque debía calmarse o terminaría asesinando a su sensei en su cuerpo. Y su cuerpo no podría tener marcar de estrangulamiento antes de recuperarlo.

Al parecer luego de un tiempo, Gai, en el cuerpo de Neji, entendió. Asegurando que de todas formas el genio no lucia el traje como él, ya que le quedaba apretado. Neji alzó la ceja ante eso y evitó decir algo sarcástico en contestación. Ya que eso implicaba el pequeño problema de su sensei.

Una vez Neji cambiado, de vestimenta regresaron al campo de entrenamiento. Gai era tan malo fingiendo algo de seriedad que Neji mismo no se esforzaba nada, a fin de cuentas se darían cuenta y más cuando su "copia" no dominaba sus jutsus como de costumbre, dejando a la castaña confundida.

Su entrenamiento con Lee fue ligero y aunque pudo seguirle el paso, ya no podia seguir con esto. Por lo cual dio por terminado ese lamentable entrenamiento para salir lo más rápido que pudiera de ese sitio. Observó a Gai en su cuerpo sonriendo con ligereza a Tenten y un escalofríos recorrió su espalda. ¿Qué es lo que estaba intentando?

Gai estaba convencido que sus dos pupilos castaños deberían salir. Siempre lo había pensado pero al verlos más unidos últimamente, la idea se había quedado en su cabeza con persistencia. Ayudaría al poco carismático genio a dar ese paso que de forma normal no haría.

— Tenten, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

La castaña lo observó detenidamente durante unos segundos. Gai observo los ojos cálidos de la chica mirando el rostro del genio, mientras una sonrisa ligera se abría en sus labios. La bestia de Konoha sintió la victoria asegurada y se encaminaron al sitio que ella misma había sugerido.

Neji, en el cuerpo de Gai, observó con curiosidad esa interacción de sus "pupilos". Los vio salir del campo de entrenamiento no sin antes percatarse de que la fémina le dedicaba una mirada rápida por arriba del hombro y sonreía en son de despedida, gesto que no fue respondido por el genio. Algo que el verdadero Gai hubiera hecho. Aunque eso no es lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

Preso de la ansiedad sobre que es lo que pasaría intento seguirlos pero su camino fue bloqueado por su pequeña réplica.

— Gai-sensei, el entrenamiento no ha sido tan duro como acostumbramos, ¡su llama de la juventud se está apagando! Lo reto a una carrera, quien de diez vueltas enteras a ala aldea y llegue a la montaña de los Hokages, ¡será el ganador!

Neji se contuvo como nunca de fruncir el ceño y recordó sus propias palabras antes dichas a Gai. Deberían fingir ser el otro.

— Oh Lee, esa es una buena idea ¡no desperdiciemos nuestra llama de la juventud! En vez de ser 10, que sean 20 ¡deja que tu espíritu arda!— Su idea fue secundada al momento.

Neji quería morir en ese momento. O levantarse de esa pesadilla. Estaba tan avergonzado de haber soltado esa sarta de estupideces, aunque por los años juntos, sabía con bastante seguridad que esas hubieran sido las palabras de su sensei. Tenia ganas de enterrar la cabeza en algún sitio.

Tenten y Gai en su cuerpo, alejándose juntos ¿qué podría salir mal de todo eso?

Jamás debes tentar a la suerte. 


	6. VI Ilicito

**VI. Ilícito**

* * *

Sus labios buscando con urgencia los ligeros y cálidos labios femeninos con desenfreno. La textura irresistible derretía su interior cual chocolate expuesto a el sol incandescente. Sus manos de marfil adentrándose a la ropa de la fémina sin pedir permiso como tal pero el vibrar del cuerpo ajeno cuando sus manos la tocaban le dejaba más que claro los deseos carnales de la castaña.

—Neji —Gimió su nombre cuando sus manos alcanzaron sus pechos.

Acaricio sus pezones con ligereza sintiendo a la chica abajo suyo contraerse mientras dejaba salir sonidos satisfactorios de sus labios abiertos. Los atrapo en un mordisco con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios cuando ella gritó. El presionaba sus botones y levantó la blusa para atrapar uno con su boca.

Ella temblaba con desenfreno. Él buscó su mirada y la encontró mirándolo.

—Gai-sensei

Se vio a si mismo reflejada en los ojos castaños con aquel cuerpo adulto y el peinado de tazón. Ella sonreía con el deseo escapando se sus poros.

Abrió los ojos levantándose de la cama con gran agitación. Aunque seria más correcto decir que había caído de la cama. Un sentimiento de total y repulsivo desagrado recorriendo su columna. Sintió una arqueada y gran agilidad tomó el bote de basura que estaba cercado y regresó lo que había ingerido horas antes.

Esa imagen perpetraba su cabeza con fiereza. Imaginando hasta que grado llegaría su sensei con su alumna, ya que ella solamente veía al genio Hyūga.

Sacudió la cabeza con ansiedad y fue ahí que se dio cuenta, cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en _eso_ cuando dejó caer la cabeza por la fatiga. Contuvo el aliento mientras escuchaba su corazón latir con desenfreno en sus orejas.

Una _erección_.

Había tenido una maldita erección cual puberto en el cuerpo de su maestro. Sintió su cuerpo desfallecer y las imágenes de su sueño viajando de nuevo a su cabeza, permaneciendo ese acto involuntario de su cuerpo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras sentía el sudor descender por su cuello mientras permanecía en el suelo con ropa interior. El mismo asco de haber tenido esa reacción en un cuerpo ajeno acabó con el problema.

Él no quería dormir, necesitaba respuestas.

Tragó saliva con lentitud mientras buscaba las palabras correctas en su cabeza e intentaba mantenerse en control.

—Digame

Los ojos ajenos giraron y evitaban encontrarse con aquellos que lo miraban con gran prejuicio. Sin embargo, de forma súbita se formó una sonrisa grande en los labios del Hyūga, con cierta ironía y burla. Aunque la felicidad llegó a sus ojos.

Los orbes negros y malva se encontraron en un choque de intensidad y palabras no dichas.

—Usted prometió comportarse.

—Lo hice, Neji.

Neji, en el cuerpo del adulto mayor levantó la ceja ante ese comentario entre divertido y sarcástico. No sabía que diablos pensar al respecto de todo eso. Luego de las vueltas con la pequeña bestia en la Aldea, el cual no sospecho nada de ellos, comprobando su teoría de que era un idiota, su cuerpo dolía por el exceso de ejercicio innecesario.

Al llegar cansado por nada al departamento de su sensei intentó dormir sin éxito. Pensando que estaría haciendo el con la castaña por que…no podría hacerlo ¿cierto? El hecho de intentar cualquier cosa con ella, cualquier tipo de contacto físico seria ilícito considerando que el era su Sensei. Sin embargo a los ojos de cualquiera seria el genio pretendiendo a la maestra en armas. Apretó los labios resecos ligeramente y dejó salir un suspiro pesado. Todos esos pensamientos antes de dormir fue lo que desencadenó el sueño y aquella situación desagradable.

—Esta bien, solamente te diré que no hice nada que ella no disfrutara.

Soltó una carcajada estridente digna de la bestia de Konoha y desapareció.

Neji se quedó pasmado en su sitio. Las mallas verdes en el cuerpo de su sensei resplandecieron cual foco en medio de la oscuridad cuando la luz lo reflejó.

Dejó de respirar y no pudo escucharse más que el latido frenético de su músculo cardíaco.

No había sido capaz…_¿o talvez si?_


	7. VII Rivales

**VII. Rivales**

* * *

Iba a ponerle fin a todo ese teatro que estaba armando su sensei en su cuerpo. No había podido pensar en que demonios había pasado que sus cuerpos terminaron de esa forma, pero eso de alguna forma se encontraba en segundo plano mientras intentaba controlar a su sensei.

¿Acaso quería que terminara arrancandole la cabeza de la furia? No era propio del Jounin actuar de esa forma, es más, parecía realmente divertido en hacerlo perder la cabeza. Posiblemente lo hacía a propósito. Por qué para el y su estúpido pupilo le faltaba esa llama de la juventud, exteriorizarla, para ser genial y conseguir mujeres a caudales.

Ellos parecían no entender que a él no podría importarle menos todas esas cosas. Quería tranquilidad. Suspiró largamente cuando visualizó en una distancia considerable la residencia Hyūga, lugar donde esperaba estuviera.

Sus pies avanzaban rápido cuando una singular voz lo trajo a la realidad y desencuadró su rostro contraído de resentimiento.

— Gai ¿estás libre?

El Hyūga en el cuerpo ajeno lo miró y pensó de forma fugaz su respuesta. Maldijo internamente ¿por qué entre todos tenia que encontrarse con él? Naruto hubiera sido una mejor elección, más inocente e imbécil.

— Kakashi ¡mi eterno rival! Tengo el tiempo libre para otro enfrentamiento. Hemos quedado en empate la última vez — trago saliva con la vergüenza pateando sus entrañas— Justo ahora se definirá.

En su cabeza solamente podía suspirar por tan bochornoso comportamiento. Había estado más de tres años con su sensei, tiempo suficiente para ver como se comportaba con su mejor amigo, el ninja que copia.

Hatake suspiró ya que él pudo determinar que quería algo más al buscarlo ahí. Pero Gai siempre era de esa forma. El competir y probar su fuerza estaba sobre todo.

— Gai de verdad que…— descendió del techo del edificio y se puso enfrente suyo, observándolo.

Kakashi es el ninja con el cual sería su máxima prueba. Era muy observador, un gran estratega y era de los más listos de la aldea. No dejaba pasar absolutamente nada.

Unos ruidos a su lado izquierdo atrajo la atención de ambos y al fijar su atención percibieron una manada de más de treinta perros venir hacia ellos procedentes del clan Inuzuka. Todos eran caninos cachorros, por lo cual se obviaba la desobediencia.

— ¡Aja, quien atrape más perros será el ganador!

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del rival de su sensei o ver si este sospechaba, se lanzó sin más a perseguir a los perros que justo llegaban a su ubicación. Un cachorro corrió adentrándose a un establecimiento. Gai lo siguió sin detenerse a considerar nada. Solamente podía pensar en ser lo suficientemente bueno para engañar a Hatake Kakashi. Segundos después salió disparado huyendo de objetos que las mujeres del baño donde entró lanzaban con gran fuerza.

Una voz en su interior gritaba de vergüenza mientras soltaba sonidos de ánimo y gritos estridentes de esfuerzo. Sus años de observación le servían en este momento aunque no quería aceptarlo.

Lanzó los caminos que atrapaba a la gran jaula que el Inuzuka al que se le escaparon los animales había traído. Los perros volaban por los aires. Gai, Neji, observó a Kakashi Hatake moverse con gran maestría. Llevaba el doble de los perros que el había capturado. Torció la boca y aceleró la marcha mientras se movía por la aldea intentando tomar a los animales que huían con gran rapidez y se ocultaban en los lugares más pequeños.

Neji sintió la adrenalina del cuerpo adulto, aquella que siempre lo motivaba a hacer esas cosas. Le sorprendía que ante la efusividad de su sensei el ninja que copia, alguien completamente contrario a la bestia de Konoha, se prestase a esas cosas.

Con tres perros en sus manos paso alado de Kakashi riendo con cierta burla mientras observaba como él tenia solamente dos. Río a carcajadas. Kakashi se alejó de su lado con rapidez. Gai ligeramente extrañado entendió hasta que se estrelló con unos paquetes que se encontraban a media calle, tirando su contenido con eso y perdiendo a los cachorros de sus manos.

Maldijo por la torpeza que ese cuerpo adulto le daba.

El último canino fue atrapado y ambos jounins se acercaron con el Inuzuka quien contó a cada uno de los animales de ambas jaulas.

Gai Maito y Kakashi Hatake tenían un empate. 50 competencias cada uno. Esto haría un desempate.

_24 y 25._

Una derrota devastadora para la bestia de Konoha. Una pequeña venganza a Gai, por su comportamiento deplorable.

Una alarido de queja ante su derrota fue escuchado por toda la calle mientras una ligera risa sonaba en su cabeza.

No todos obtienen lo que quieren.


End file.
